You're The Only One That's Real
by Apolena Soleil
Summary: ZellxRinoa songfic. Read on to find out more!


**__**

"You're The Only One That's Real"

__

~*Rinoa's POV*~

It was a cool, windy Friday at Balamb Garden. I was sitting in my classroom wishing that the period would end as Quistis, or Ms. Trepe as we called her in class, began to go through a tutorial. No one was really paying attention, because most of the students knew what she was teaching already.

I glanced over at Selphie. She had her eyes closed and her head resting on her hands. Knowing her, she was probably daydreaming about Irvine or something. I was surprised that Selphie had taken such an extreme liking to him, but what could I say? They grew up together.

Irvine was staring at Quistis, nodding. Although everyone knew he was hopelessly devoted to Selphie, he couldn't shake his flirty personality…which wasn't going to help their relationship. I guess he could feel me looking at him, because he looked at me and jokingly tipped his cowboy hat. He knew how boring Quistis' classes were, but we had to pass them to stay in SeeD.

Zell had been in my direction when I looked over at him. I smiled shyly at him and turned my face staring to the window. It was turning a warm pink color, like the blossoms of the sakura trees that grew in Balamb. Zell was such a nice guy, and he was especially sweet and sensitive after the battle against Ultimecia. I liked him a lot, but…Squall was gone, and it hurt me more than any physical blow. I loved him more than anything in the world…

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked me. I was knocked out of my trance. "Did you hear what I said? I asked you if you knew how to junction magic to a weapon."

"Sorry." I explained how to junction magic quickly and started to dream again. 

The period ended a few minutes later. I got my books together and hurried out the door. All of a sudden, I tripped on something in the hall and fell, scattering books all over the place. I frowned at myself and began to pick them up. My world literature book skid all the way across the hall, so I went to go grab it, but someone handed to me.

"Oh…thanks." I said, not even looking up.

"No problem." It was Zell, standing in front of me, with a smile on his face. "Hey, it's Friday. What're ya doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll do my homework…"

Zell shook his head. "No. Come with me." Hesitantly, he took my hand. "I was going to go for a ride. Irvine and Selphie are busy… and Quistis is gradin those curative magic tests we took yesterday. So…you're the only one that's free."

"I am?" He nodded and we started to walk down the hall, towards the Parking Lot. Usually, a lot of students went out on rides Fridays. Squall and I did that once, but it was a disaster. 

"Here we go." Zell found a cute little car that no one took, and he opened my door. Then, he ran around the side and jumped in the driver seat.

"You know what you're doing?" I asked him.

"Uh-huh. Sari and I used to do this all the time." Sari was the girl from the library that liked Zell. He went out with her for a while, but it never worked. Personally, I knew it never would. Zell was never the type to stay with a girl…at least, that's what I thought. The car started up, and Zell drove it out of Garden. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked me.

I thought for a minute. "Hmmm….I don't know. Let's just drive around."

He shook his head. "No…come to think of it, there's a place that I wanted to show you and the others…but, you're the only one here, so we'll go there." Zell began to drive out towards the Fire Cavern.

"This is where we're going?" I asked him, pointing out to the Cavern.

Zell shook his head. "No, but it's something like that." We drove for a few more minutes and stopped the car.

"See? I knew this was where we were going!" I smiled at him. Still, he shook his head.

"No, it's not." He pointed to the top of the Fire Cavern. "See that up there? The very top? That's where I used to go as a kid with my dad. It was really cool…but I don't have time for that anymore." Zell took my hand and walked towards it. "But now since I have a little time.…I can bring you. It's really nice, I promise ya, you'll like it."

The walk up was fairly easy, and we talked along the way. When we reached the top, Zell looked over at me. "All right, now I want you to close your eyes. OK?" I did that and he took my hand. "Here we go." He walked me over to a large stone, and sat me down. Then, he sat down next to me. "All right, now open them."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were staring out at the sparkling ocean! The water was crystal clear, and even from the top you could see the very bottom. At the bottom was a colorful coral reef. I grinned. "Zell! This is great!" I ran up to the very side of the cliff and looked down.

"I knew you'd like it." He walked up next to me.

"I love it!" I couldn't help but throw my arms around him and give him a friendly kiss on his cheek for his thoughtfulness. His face turned bright pink. 

He smiled. "Nah….really, it's all right." 

I looked at him again, and I felt my stomach--and my heart--whirl. At first, I could've smacked myself for that, but I couldn't fight it. There was just something about him…

__

When you kiss me, are you breathless?

When you touch me, do you fall apart?

Do you shiver when you dream?

Is there a pounding in your heart?

When I talk, do you hear?

When I smile, do you care?

When you wake up in the morning do you want me there?

~*Zell's POV*~

Rinoa surprised me by kissing my cheek. It was a nice gesture…but I didn't know what to do next. She was so much like Sari to me…but then again, she wasn't. Rinoa was just…different. She was everything I wanted…but I couldn't have her. As much as I tried to push the thought out of my head, I couldn't face the fact that she was still Squall's girl.….but still…

__

I want you to know me

I want you to hold me

And know who I am, and what I want

When I feel you're the only one that's real.

"Well…um…" Rinoa was tongue tied too. She walked over to the big stone and sat down on it, staring at the ocean. I saw her face turning red by the moment…I assumed she usually didn't kiss guys on the cheek.

A flock of seagulls soared up towards the sky from the water. They flitted around us. I was standing up, so the birds were all around me. Rinoa had her hands over her head, giggling. When they left, I looked her over, just in case the seagulls did any damage…they didn't, which was a good thing…seagulls wouldn't hurt anyone anyway.

"Oh, that was so cool!" Rinoa exclaimed, jumping up and running right to me. "We have to do this again sometime, all right?"

"OK" I said softly. 

She cocked her head to the side. "Zell…are you all right? Usually you're always the talkative one."

"No, it's not anything…I'm all right…" The pink color in my face returned. "Just…"

"Bashful?" She asked jokingly.

"A little."

She giggled. "Aw, don't be bashful Zell! There's no reason to be." Rinoa hugged me again. "Now if you blush, I'll have to beat you." She giggled again.

I couldn't help it. The color returned in my face, but I laughed. She lightly punched my arm. "I told you! Now I have to beat you." She playfully lunged at me and unintentionally knocked me down.

"Oww!" I fell on my back and Rinoa fell on top of me giggling. "What did you do that for?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Cause…" She smiled. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Nope…takes a lot to hurt me." I smiled.

"Aw, don't give me a macho act." 

I gazed at Rinoa. She was only sitting a few feet away from me…the wind blew her hair around her face…her sweet dark eyes were on me. Rinoa was the only thing I saw.

__

I want you to know me

I want you to hold me

Because when we kiss

And when we touch

All I know you're the only one that's real

"I'm not giving you a macho act." I said. She looked at me skeptically. I glanced down at my watch. "Do you think we should get going?" I asked her. In my heart, I wanted to stay, but we had stuff to do back at Garden.

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah…everyone's going to wonder where we are." _I don't mind, _I replied silently in my head. Being with Rinoa was the first positive thing that's happened to me in a long time. I never thought it would be me and her up here…I always thought it would be Sari in her place…possibly Selphie if she ever shook off Irvine…maybe even Quistis. But definitely _not_ Rinoa…she was always out of my reach. She went perfectly with Squall…her personality was so carefree and she was open to everyone. Rinoa was too…good for me. She had money, looks, lots of friends, _and_ the commander of Balamb Garden wrapped around her little finger…why would she ever be interested…romantically…with a guy like me?

__

~*Rinoa's POV*~

Zell was acting completely different up here. He took me away with this beautiful place. I never knew he was like this. When he asked me if I wanted to leave, secretly I didn't want to be anywhere else. I was just worried about what the other people at Garden would think if we came a bit late. I decided to change what I said.

I shook my head. "On the other hand, no one will mind. We're two responsible young people." _And I don't want to leave you. _I added silently. At first, I came up here thinking this was a friendly thing. But I decided to change that too. A respectable year and a half had passed….

__

When you call me, are you smiling?

When you leave me, does it make you sad?

Is there an emptiness you feel?

When we're together are you glad?

In my silence you told me

When I'm crazy, console me

Because in each others' arms is where I want to stay

"Re-re-really?" Zell asked me.

"Why are you so surprised that I wanna stay?" I asked him.

He was silent. "Well…um, I don't know. I thought you wanted to go…"

I shook my head. "No, I don't." I said softly. 

Zell smiled. "If you wanna stay…then we'll stay."

I just gazed into Zell's eyes for a while. They were as clear and blue as the waters below us…I was entranced and enchanted by them. In my mind, I was debating my feelings toward Zell. My mind was telling me to stop this…but my heart, which I rely on more, was telling me something different….

__

This is ZELL, Rinoa…the guy that eats the hot dogs. The immature 'dude' with a bad attitude.

Yeah, I know that…but still…should I give him a chance?

__

Why? You're still Squall's girl, no matter what anyone thinks. This is just heading for disaster. Zell is the type of guy who's a good friend, but a not so good boyfriend. His attitude will only get bored with you!

Well…the only risks in life are the ones that you don't take….

__

You do have a point…but still…this is Zell Dincht….

He deserves a chance just like any other.

__

All right…but don't blame me when you're crying your eyes out in your pillow one night.

Trust me. I won't.

"Rinoa? Hello?" Zell was waving his hand in front of my face. He looked a little concerned. "You all right?"

I nodded "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked out at the sun that was slowly setting. It gave off beautiful oranges and dark yellows that basked the coast in a warm glow. The winds were cold though, and I wrapped my arms around myself. I shivered a little.

"You look cold," Zell told me. He touched my arm…inside, I felt my heart warm up to him. "See? You have all these little bumps on your skin." I giggled softly at him. "Really…it is getting cold. We should go."

"No!" Zell looked at me. I moved awkwardly towards him. "I mean…not just yet…" Suddenly, another sea bird whizzed by my head. I yelled in surprise and fell backward into Zell's arms. We both looked at each other.

~*Zell's POV*~

"I mean…not just yet…" Rinoa smiled at me. My heart was ready to soar out of my chest. She didn't want to leave! All of a sudden, some huge bird flew by and scared Rinoa. She yelled and fell backward. I had my arm behind her, and when she fell, I brought it up and caught her from hitting the ground. Rinoa had shut her eyes, but when she opened them, I felt her gaze at me. I looked back at her…into her warm eyes. "Oh, you saved my life." She said, smiling.

"No problem." I could feel her shivering against my arm. Her skin was so cold. "Rinoa, you're freezin up on me."

She sat up a little and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah…but I'll be all right." I smiled at her. She fell to the side a little and rested on my shoulder. "You're warm."

"It's cause I have this jacket on over my shirt."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between us. Rinoa stood up. "Maybe we should…just go."

"Yeah." I stood up and started down the hill, leaving her behind.

"Wait, Zell." I turned around and walked back up towards her. "We're missing one tiny little thing." She looked at me. "You don't know what it is?" I shrugged. We didn't bring anything to begin with. "Well…I guess I'll give it to you anyway."

~*Rinoa's POV*~

Zell was looking in my eyes. I could obviously tell he was confused. "Well…I guess I'll give it to you anyway." My heart was telling me yes, and my mind was telling me no. I went with my heart and leaned forward. Softly, my lips met Zell's. He wasn't expecting it…I wasn't either. 

__

I want you to know me

I want you to hold me

And know who I am, and what I want

When I feel you're the only one that's real.

The only thing I felt or knew at that moment was Zell. Nothing else…just…him. It was wonderful. I broke off the kiss and turned away. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"Why?"

I faced him. "Because…." I began, preparing to quote something from my literature book, "What we both want, can never be." Before I knew what I was doing, I began to run away from him...

~*Zell's POV*~

"What we both want, can never be." I remembered those words from a story we read in our literature book, "A Love Once, But Never Again." Rinoa made me so happy…I haven't even felt like this with Sari…I never even really kissed Sari. Then, she shot me down. I knew Rinoa would never be interested in a guy like me. She started to run away from me.

I held out my hand. "Rinoa!" It was too late…she was gone. I felt as if my feet were pulled from under me. There was so much whirling around me…I couldn't bear it. "Damn it, Rinoa…" I said to myself. _Why couldn't it ever turn out my way? _I asked myself. But in my mind or my heart, I didn't get an answer.

__

I want you to know me

I want you to hold me

Because when we kiss

And when we touch

All I know you're the only one that's real

~*Rinoa's POV*~

I stumbled down to the car. Tears were clouding my eyes and the decision I made already scarred my heart. Clumsily, I opened the car door and got in on the passenger side. The tears rolled down my face and onto the upholstery. _Why was I so dumb not to see things clearer? _I asked myself. Then I realized, my mind was speaking the truth. Assuming Zell wouldn't want to see me, I hopped out of the car. The Fire Cavern was only a little while away, so that's where I headed.

Once inside, I felt the heat against my skin. At first, it certainly beat the cold air outside, but then it began to cause me to sweat. After a while, my vision blurred and a fell down against a boulder. I felt myself getting woozy. Two Bomb monsters floated by and spotted me, but I was too exhausted to care. My eyes closed and I went black.

~*Zell's POV*~

I gazed out at the ocean for a while, assuming Rinoa would come back up. But after a half hour, she probably wasn't going to, and I made my way down to the car. 

"Rinoa?" I called when the car came in view. Even if she was mad, she should still tell me she's there. "Hello?" I called again, this time louder. The only thing that answered me was the cool wind blowing. I ran to the car and looked inside. "Rinoa!" I yelled into the car…but it was no use. She was gone. "Damn it damn it damn it!" I yelled, looking around. My eyes landed on the Fire Cavern. _She's in there…_ something inside me said. It surprised me, but then I realized what it was…it was my heart.

I summoned up everything I had and sprinted over to the Fire Cavern. On the way in, I saw Rinoa's familiar footprints. In one of them, was her necklace that had the ring on it. I picked in up and headed inside.

"Rinoa?" I yelled. "Where are you?" The heat didn't bother me…I was only worried about Rinoa. I looked around every boulder and every twist in the road. She was nowhere to be found. I felt a soft drop of water roll down my cheek. I didn't know what that was, because it hadn't happened in a long time….but I realized it was a tear. The tear landed in the palm of my glove, and gave me new strength. I pushed forward, and suddenly I saw two or three bombs crowded around a familiar figure…Rinoa!

I ran forward and punched them. "Get the hell away!" I yelled at them. Luckily the Bombs weren't all that powerful, and they ran away. 

Rinoa was in bad shape. She looked dehydrated and she fainted. "Rinoa!" I ran towards her and shook her. "Can you hear me?" She didn't answer. "RINOA!" I saw her eyes flutter a little bit, but I wasn't going to wait around. Quickly, I picked her up and made my way out of the cave. She fit into my arms so…perfectly. "Don't worry Rinoa…you're all right." I told her that over and over as I made my way to the car. I fit her in the passenger seat and jumped in the driver's side. "Rinoa?" I asked her once more.

I saw her eyelids quiver. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Zell…?" She asked me. When her eyes focused and saw me, she began to cry. Rinoa looked away from me. "I'm sorry…"

"Why? You helped me realize something."

"I-I did?" Rinoa asked me. She turned to look at me. 

"I know that…now, I really like you."

"I've always liked you."

Her words put the pink color back in my face. "Really?"

"Well…not always liked _liked_ you…like I do now…but as a friend, I've always liked you. After today, I like you as _more_ than a friend….you're just so sweet…"

I felt the tears in my eyes. "…thank you." She giggled. "I-I dunno what to say."

Rinoa smiled. "You don't have to say anything."

~*Rinoa's POV*~

Zell liked me! I was so happy that I didn't have to be alone anymore. For a year and I half I was lonely…looking for someone that I could share my time with. I finally stopped looking.

"You don't have to say anything." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Zell smiled softly at me. My heart was soaring. Zell…I never knew there was a side to him that was like this. He was….real.

__

I want you to know me

I want you to hold me

And know who I am, and what I want

When I feel you're the only one that's real.

I want you to know me

I want you to hold me

Because when we kiss

And when we touch

All I know you're the only one that's real

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey everybody! I just wanted to clear up the "Rinoa and the voices thing." That was her heart and her mind debating. Her mind was in italics, and her heart was in normal text. Sorry to confuse everybody….I have a tendency to confuse _myself_, so don't feel alone…hehe.

__


End file.
